Caja de escape
by NewBlitz
Summary: (ONE-SHOT SwanQueen). Era su tesoro, su pasado y quizás el inicio de otro de sus muchos futuros. ¿Quién no tenía una caja como la suya?


**Holaaa ^^. Pues nada, por aquí aparezco. Es que estaba yo estudiando y muriendo entre decenas de trabajos y para descansar me puse _Once Upon..._ y he dicho ''¿Cómo es que no escribes nada de estas dos?" Y... voilá.**

**Los personajes no son míos.**

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot<strong>

Había estado siempre yendo de una casa de acogida otra. Prácticamente se ha tirado media vida viviendo con extraños, o mejor dicho, sobreviviendo a ellos. No era de extrañar, por tanto, que ciertas costumbres nómadas salieran a flote de vez en cuando, incluso después de llevar viviendo casi dos años en Storybrooke e incluso después de haber "encontrado" a su familia.

Pero es que para Emma resultaba muy difícil eso de llamar "papá y mamá" a alguien. Aun se sentía de vez en cuando como una intrusa pero tampoco lo podía evitar, vivió tanto tiempo dentro del Sistema de Adopción que a duras penas era consciente de que los padres querían a sus hijos, y si era consciente era porque Regina amaba a Henry tanto como lo hacía ella. Y bueno, también era gracias a Mary Margaret y a David...

El hecho es que cada mañana se despertaba y esperaba oír los chillidos de los demás niños con los que vivía en el orfanato, o los gritos de los padres con los que le tocaba vivir, o los golpes de los hermanos mayores que la veían como un juguete en vez de como una niña. Todavía esperaba oír a la Educadora del orfanato decir que era hora de preparar la maleta porque se iba, o a la señora gorda de Asuntos Sociales recitarle todas y cada una de las normas de convivencia para que "esta vez acepten que vivas con ellos y no me vuelvan a llamar asustados por tu comportamiento agresivo".

Desde hace casi dos años esperaba y esperaba a que algo ocurriera y la trasportara de nuevo a su terrible infancia y, por consiguiente, a su realidad. Pero nada de eso ocurría y eso le estaba afectando. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto abiertas y desinteresadas o a que le pidieran favores o a tener más responsabilidades a parte de cuidarse a sí misma. ¿Ella, Sheriff? Venga ya. Desde hacía tiempo que su vida actual chocaba irremediablemente con su naturaleza superviviente y huidiza, sobre todo desde que vivía allí. En ese maldito pueblo llamado Storybrooke. ¿Quién le pone los nombres a las ciudades? Por favor.

¿Quién juzgaría su comportamiento si en un futuro decidiera desaparecer? Todos, evidentemente, pero era un pensamiento recurrente: huir, largarse, correr, desaparecer. Lo podía expresar de tantas formas que podía escribir un nuevo diccionario de sinónimos y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Vivía en un pueblo ficticio, creado a partir de la nada en medio o en la esquina inferior del estado de Maine, daba igual. ¿Quién no pensaría en largarse si viviera en un pueblo nacido de la magia y que se podía desvanecer como la niebla? Ella, por supuesto, lo tenía muy en mente.

Que en su vigésimo octavo cumpleaños un niño de diez años llamara a su puerta diciendo que era su hijo biológico era algo chungo. Que llevaras a tu supuesto hijo biológico a casa de su madre adoptiva en el ombligo del mundo era igualmente chungo. Que el pequeño desliz con el traidor y cabronazo amor de tu vida dijera que eras la Salvadora de no sé qué narices y afirmara con rotundidad que todos los pueblerinos eran personajes de los cuentos de Hadas de Disney y que para colmo estuviera en lo cierto, siendo la madre del chico la Reina Malvada, y sus padres Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador... eso no era chungo, era traumático, increíble, irrisorio, difícil de tragar, de oír y de rumiar y hasta el motivo más extraño (o quizá el mejor de todos) por el que atracarías un bar y te beberías todos los licores habidos y por haber. Joder, que ella no era de piedra, no puedes esperar que alguien te suelte toda esa mierda fantástica e irreal y que tú digas "ey, pues sí oye, te creo porque me caes bien y porque mi detector de mentiras no ha dicho ni mú".

Ni de coña.

Pero se quedó en Storybrooke. Quizá al inicio lo hiciera porque temía por la seguridad del chico y porque pensaba que Regina, su verdadera madre, le maltrataba de alguna forma pero vamos, que nanai. Al final se descubrió todo el pastel; los cuentos eran de verdad, Henry no estaba ido de la cabeza, Regina era una Tsundere de mil pares de cojones y ella... Ella de repente tenía familia. Una familia de su misma edad pero eh, familia. Menos tiene una piedra.

Si alguien piensa que todo debía de haberse acabado ahí, con Emma huyendo despavorida, ingresando a alcohólicos anónimos o a una institución psiquiátrica... pues se equivoca, aunque era la opción más viable y lógica. Sin embargo, al parecer tenía una misión de cumplir: devolverle a todos los finales felices. Ahí es cuando todo se jodió, evidentemente. Señoras y señores, id y decidle a una huérfana de 28 añazos que ha vivido todo tipo de mierda durante toda su vida que es la Salvadora y que tiene la misión de hacer feliz todo al mundo cuando a ella nadie le daba ni un mendrugo de pan cuando estaba muerta de hambre. Es el chiste del año, vamos, ni que fuera Templaria y tuviera que cumplir órdenes divinas.

Y luego ella era la que no se comportaba como una buena hija o como una madre ejemplar o como la mejor Sheriff del mundo, desde luego tenía motivos para no ser nada de eso y para agarrar lo que tenía en sus manos como si de una bálsamo se tratara. Y vaya que lo era, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la usó pero era su tesoro, era su caja de escape. Allí tenía las cosas indispensables y necesarias para alguien como ella, alguien con enormes posibilidades de huir y grandes taras emocionales. Seguía sin saber cómo es que no había perdido la cabeza, o la había perdido del todo y esa vida era una alucinación muy compleja. Bah.

Había encontrado su maravillosa caja la semana anterior en el fondo del maletero de su adorado coche y por raro que parezca le sorprendió no acordarse de su existencia, sin embargo, ahí estaba ahora. En su habitación. Con ella. Sentimientos encontrados y confusos se agolparon en su pecho y un nudo pesado se hizo en su estómago, tener eso era como tener la llave de la puerta de un enorme tesoro y no abrir para echar un vistazo. ¿Tentador, cierto?

La entrada de Henry a su habitación dio al traste con todos sus pensamientos.

- Oye mamá, puedo ir a... ¿qué tienes ahí?

- Oh, nada. Sólo es una vieja caja.- Dijo girándola sutilmente para ocultar lo que ponía en un lateral.

- ¿Y todo eso que tienes en la cama? ¿Te vas a algún sitio?- Henry vio el gesto de su madre o mejor dicho, notó la sonrisa rápida y nada tranquilizadora que puso al hacerlo. Enseguida se encendió una alarma en su cabeza.

- No es nada. Son cosas que estaban dentro de la caja y que me traen recuerdos. Dime chico, ¿qué querías decirme?- Preguntó mientras guardaba toda la ropa que veía y los trastes dentro de la caja y ponía ésta bajo la cama.

- Ah, sí. Te decía que si podía ir a montar a caballo con mamá mañana en vez de hoy, y quedar contigo pasado. Es que unos amigos del cole me han dicho de hacer algo hoy...

- A mi no me importa cambiar los planes siempre y cuando Regina esté al tanto, no quiero problemas.- Gesticulaba mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia la cocina y Emma se preparaba un té bajo la insistente mirada de su hijo. Miró el reloj, en veinte minutos tendría que ir a la comisaría a hacer nada. _Ascazo._

- Claro, se lo dije a ella primero y aceptó. ¡Nos vemos luego!

- ¡Ten cui...- Decía mientras oía la puerta dar un portazo.- ...dado!

Los veinte minutos de relax pasaron volando, y volando fue ella a la comisaría porque llegaba tarde. Durante tres horas no hizo nada más que jugar con el móvil, lanzar bolas de papel a la papelera, firmar algún que otro informe y pensar en Regina. Esto último se había vuelto tan recurrente y necesario como el ejercicio al que se sometía para descargar tensión y mantenerse en forma, y es que desde que había encontrado la caja había estado recapitulando sobre su vida y su llegada al pueblo. Pensar en Regina era, por tanto, irremediable y tan adictivo como los encontronazos que tenían.

No era tan "encantador" como decían que era, si había salido casi indemne de todos sus delitos muy idiota no era y se daba cuenta del progreso de sus sentimientos, eso era fácil, lo difícil era actuar en consecuencia sin cagarla y sin acabar cogiendo un avión a Machu Pichu. Deseaba a Regina de forma tan salvaje que hasta le dolían sus partes íntimas de tan excitada como se ponía al ver a _Su Majestad._ Pero es que la Reina estaba para inclinarse, literalmente. Sonrió al imaginarlo, y una pequeña risa se le escapó al pensar en la cara de sus inocentes padres. Horrorizarles de vez en cuando le hacía bien a su mente.

Había estado en la cárcel, una cárcel repleta de mujeres y ella después de lo de Neal dejó de discriminar el género de sus compañías, la carne fresa es carne fresca y eso se aplicaba al pescado. Era humana y tenía sus necesidades después de todo y ¿qué mejor lugar para aprender las artes amatorias femeninas si no es en una cárcel de mujeres? Pues eso.

La última hora se la pasó fantaseando con la Alcaldesa en diversas situaciones, la primera de ellas y siguiendo el hilo de sus anteriores pensamientos, en el catre de una cárcel.

Cuando llegó a su casa no esperaba encontrarse a sus padres, a Henry y a Regina de pie y con los brazos cruzados dispuestos a hacerle una "intervención" del estilo de _Cómo conocí a vuestra Madre_.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

- Dínoslo tú, Emma.- Contestó Mary Margaret en el rol de Blancanieves-tocas a mi familia y mueres-.

- No sé de qué hablas.- Contestó la rubia con el ceño fruncido. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Oh dios, ¿no habrán descubierto su colección de revistas de temática homosexual, no? De repente se puso en guardia y observó la actitud de sus interrogadores. No podía ser, no les vio escandalizados o avergonzados, Henry no estaba traumatizado y Regina... ¿Regina? Ella sí tenía las mejillas algo arreboladas y la miraba más que con ira o desdén con... ¿curiosidad? ¿reconocimiento? Bueno, al menos la miraba.

- No sé de qué estáis hablando, y si no habéis encontrado mi alijo de tequila y tabaco no sé a qué viene esto.- Se quitó la chaqueta con cansancio mirando de reojo cómo Regina aguantaba una sonrisa. De pasada observó el rostro de su hijo por si sus palabras lo habían asustado. Estaba impertérrito. _Maldito crío, es igual de serio que su madre._

- ¡Tú no tienes nada de eso, hemos registrado tu cuarto!- Dijo David ahora sí, sorprendido. Emma sonrió diabólicamente, al menos sus progenitores sí reaccionaban como quería.

- Eso significa que no lo habéis encontrado. Diez puntos para mí.- Mary Margaret y David cruzaron miradas de circunstancias y fue Henry quién decidió ser el adulto a cargo.

- Hemos encontrado la caja que estaba debajo de tu cama. La que guardaste hoy.- Emma levantó un ceja. _Ohhh "esa" caja_.

- No digas que la habéis encontrado como si la hubiera enterrado en el fondo del mar y fuera un gran tesoro. Sólo estaba debajo de la cama y tú me viste colocarla ahí.- Emma se sentó en el sofá poniendo los pies en la mesa. Henry asintió. De nuevo Regina ocultó una sonrisa, era divertido ver cómo los padres de su rival estaban en Jaque gracias a su hija y estaba esperando el momento en el que alguno de los dos idiotas dijera algo que lo jodiera todo.

- ¿Por qué pone "caja de escape"?- Preguntó Henry, en su interior la tristeza hacía una fiesta movidita y tuvo que pestañear para apartar las lágrimas que saludaban al exterior. Temía que Emma se fuera.

- Porque lo es.- Contestó con voz plana. Le dolía ver cómo su hijo sufría interiormente, pero le enfadaba que hicieran de un grano de arena una tormenta arrasadora. _Sólo es un caja..._

- Emma, cariño...- Se acercó Mary M.- Puedes contarnos lo que quieras, lo sabes. Sabemos que eres mayor y que te puedes cuidar sola pero si necesitas espacio no es necesario que tengas algo como "esto", ya no.- Señaló la caja con la cazadora favorita de la rubia y algunas cosas suyas.- Podemos buscar una solución, si quieres puedes vivir en otro sitio, pero no te vayas. No huyas, mi amor. Iremos contigo donde haga falta porque somos tu familia y te queremos.- Dijo conciliadora.

La amabilidad de Mary Margaret y su tono de voz tan arrullador hicieron que Emma frunciera el ceño despiadadamente, justo lo que esperaba Regina. _Blancanieves, eres tan tonta como buena. __La princesita sólo quiere su espacio y tú vas y la atosigas. Bravo._

- ¿Buscarme un piso? ¿No tener algo como "esto"? ¿Registrar mi habitación? ¿Ser mi familia? ¿No crees que te estás excediendo en tu papel de madre?- Dijo con una frialdad inesperada.- Puedo hacer lo que me de la gana y lo haré. Esa es mi "caja de escape" y la tengo porque quiero. No tengo que dar explicaciones de nada y si me quiero ir simplemente me voy. Es lo que he estado haciendo durante toda mi vida, después de todo.- Chasqueó los dedos e inmediatamente apareció frente a ella una maleta y algunas pertenencias. Los presentes se quedaron petrificados, ¿desde cuándo hacía magia Emma? Ella les miró con altivez y enfado.- Aprendí a sobrevivir sola, también he aprendido a hacer magia. No es tan extraño.- Dijo y sin querer miró a Regina para ver su expresión. Llevaba un tiempo queriendo decirle que había estado practicando, lo mismo la impresionaba.- Y tenéis razón. Me buscaré un piso donde vivir, aquí se ve que no tengo intimidad.- Se levantó y salió dejando a todos tiesos como palos.

¿Qué había pasado? Emma hacía magia. Emma quería irse. Emma se había enfadado con sus padres delante de su hijo y se había ido.

- Mamá...- Masculló Henry con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Puedes evitar que se vaya del pueblo? Emma evita siempre los compromisos emocionales por miedo y no quiero perderla... por favor... sé que sólo necesita su espacio, pero...- Henry sucumbió, y Regina, que hasta ahora no sabía qué estaba haciendo de provecho en aquel lugar salvo admirar disimulandamente a la Sheriff, le besó la frente y limpió sus lágrimas.

- Shhh... No te preocupes cariño, la traeré de vuelta.- Después de encontrar y evitar que los demás vieran las revistas nada infantiles de la Sheriff, la traería a rastras de los pelos si hacía falta. Tenían que tener una seria conversación.- Tú quédate esta noche con tus abuelos por si tardo en encontrarla y no llego a casa, ¿vale?- Miró a los otros adultos que asintieron con gesto conmocionado y enseguida se fue.

Regina salió a tiempo de la casa para ver los faros del monstruoso coche perderse en dirección a las afueras. Alguna maldición satánica se le escapó por ello. Hasta su inesperado descubrimiento, pensaba que su astuto hijo sólo la hacía perder el tiempo obligándola a registrar la habitación de la rubia en busca de algún indicio sospechoso, según él Emma había bebido un té y ella jamás lo bebía a no ser que algo la molestara. _Como que me importa._ Pero cuando entró al cuarto y sin quererlo ni beberlo fijó su vista en un trozo de papel que sobresalía del conducto de ventilación dejó de darle igual. Se subió a una silla y observó a través de las rendijas. _Sheriff oxigenada, pervertida y maníaca sexual. Eres la autoridad del pueblo, la otra madre de mi hijo y mira lo que he encontrado aquí... _Ni que decir tiene que teletransportó con magia las revistas hasta su despacho y fingió no encontrar nada.

_Ay querida, cuando te pille... No permitiré que te vayas._

Emma detuvo el coche en el mirador de Storybrooke, al final había vuelto a huir. Otra vez. Henry había exagerado, sus padres habían exagerado y Regina... ¡Ojalá hubiera exagerado! Se sentía bastante confundida de por sí como para que su familia la atosigara con su aura rosada y acaramelada. Necesitaba unas vacaciones.

_Vaya mierda Swan, querías que ella te persiguiera y al final te has quedado sola. Típico de ti._

Suspiró. Arrancó de nuevo el coche y bajó al pueblo metida en sus pensamientos. Como no quería pasar por su "antigua" casa tomó la calle Mifflin y sin querer redujo la velocidad mientras miraba la mansión de la alcaldesa. _Las luces están apagadas, ¿ya están dormidos?_ Dirigió su vista a la torre del reloj para ver la hora y lo hizo justo en el momento en el que una nube de humo morado aparecía en frente. Sorprendida, asustada y enfadada se detuvo.

- ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Pude haberte atropellado!- Salió del coche histérica.

- Por suerte para mi no lo ha hecho.

- Ya ya ya... ¿Está loca? ¿por qué ha hecho eso? Pensé que estaría dormida en su cómoda cama con uno de esos camisotes de seda que abrigan una mierda.- Preguntó exasperada. Regina sonrió interiormente.

- La estaba buscando.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Te preocupa que Henry también quiera tener una "caja de escape" o sólo vienes a regodearte por verme enfadada con tus eternos enemigos?- Ante la mención de su hijo Regina frunció el ceño. No permitiría que tuviera una de esas cajas apestosas, aunque enseguida recobró la compostura y miró a la furibunda Sheriff. La intensidad del verde de sus ojos se disparaba cuando se cabreaba, y a ella le encantaba sacarla de sus casillas, aunque esta vez el mérito fuera de los Encantadores Reyes. _Si sus ojos son así cabreada ¿cómo lo serán llenos de deseo?__  
><em>

- Debería saberlo ya que sabe cómo de cómoda es mi cama y conoce mis hábitos de sueño además de la ropa que uso.- La respuesta y el tono de voz descuadraron a Emma que respiraba con agitación debido al mosqueo y al susto. ¿Estaba...qué estaba haciendo Regina? La miraba más intensamente de lo normal y el tono de voz era de todos menos inocente. ¿Sería posible que...?

Para comprobarlo se desabrochó otra de sus tantas cazadoras de cuero ya que su preferida estaba en el maletero con el resto de sus cosas. El leve amago de sonrisa de Regina y el repaso digno de un obrero gordo y soez que realizó a su cuerpo fueron suficientes. _Dios dios dios, Swan. Quítate esa cazadora YA._

- Eso lo sé gracias a Henry, pero no me importaría descubrirlo personalmente.- Probó, ella también sabía tontear. Regina la miró apreciativamente de nuevo y soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

- He venido a asegurarme de que siguiera en el pueblo. Henry se entristecería si no.- La respuesta decepcionó a Emma, esperaba que el tira y afloja durara más.

- Henry, claro... le enviaré un sms tranquilizándole. Gracias por las molestias.- Se giró hacia el coche sin dilación. Regina le hacía hervir la sangre de muchas formas, pero si quería abstenerse de tener una denuncia por abuso sexual debía marcharse. Ya.

- Emma...- La rubia se detuvo sorprendida sin girarse y cerró los ojos. Eso había sido muy sexy, demasiado para sus bragas. _Joder._ Regina tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones, los vaqueros ceñidos que siempre usaba la rubia serían su perdición.

- ¿...Sí?- Preguntó con la voz algo ronca y llena de incontenible deseo. _Como vuelva a decir mi nombre así no soy dueña de mis actos...__  
><em>

- ¿No quieres comprobar lo cómoda que es mi cama?- Las palabras de Regina la alertaron como un disparo de madrugada. Abrió los ojos como un resorte y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la calle, si no en la habitación de la morena. Un escalofrío placentero la recorrió al ver el deseo y la lujuria peleando en los ojos marrones. _Swan contrólate, estás apunto de mojar el suelo. _Emma tragó saliva, es lo único que podía hacer conscientemente. Todo su cuerpo se había descontrolado y ahora era un amasijo de carne bien proporcionada y tersa ardiendo de puro deseo._  
><em>

- Si lo pide _Su majestad_ no puedo negarme...- Regina sonrió como nunca, notaba cómo la magia de Emma se revolvía en su cuerpo chillando por mezclarse con la suya propia cuanto antes. Su cuerpo temblaba al ser consciente de las sensaciones mágicas que se producían en el cuerpo de la rubia ante su presencia y de cómo su propio poder oscuro arañaba su piel buscando por dónde salir con rapidez, y las palabras de Emma junto con el tono de su voz y su mirada hacían palpitar su entrepierna como si de otro corazón se tratara. _Acércate Swan de una vez y usa tu irónica lengua para otros menesteres si no quieres que te castigue..._

- En ese caso, creo que podíamos escenificar algo de esas revistas tan ilustrativas que tenía en el conducto de ventilación...- No tenía ni idea de cómo había sido capaz de hilar una frase coherente, pero lo había hecho.

Emma se sintió colapsada por el deseo, su sexo se moría por ser estimulado y no dudó en lanzarse hacia la morena mientras se quitaba la ropa a tirones. No sabía si Regina correspondía sus sentimientos, si la amaba como lo hacía ella pero ahora le daba igual, si Su Majestad se arrepentía de lo ocurrido ella lo repetiría hasta que no pudiera ponerse en pie. La amaría hasta ser correspondida, después de todo este podía ser el final feliz de ambas.

- Emma...- Gimió la morena.

- ¿...Sí?

- Deshazte de esa estúpida caja de escape.

La Sheriff sonrió genuinamente. Al menos, pensó, debía agradecerles a sus padres y a Henry.

* * *

><p><strong>^^ ¿reviews?<strong>


End file.
